User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 ---- Grenade I looks like the grenade from Gears of War. Baw Wee 01:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee ''GOW'' I can't believe I know that much about Gears of War, and I don't even like the game. Right now I'm watching the first cut-scene in Halo Wars. Baw Wee 01:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Iwas gonna use the acid grenade pic. Damn you!!!(just kidding) But seriously I was gonna use it. Now I cant :(-Zeno Panthakree 02:10, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Zalcrania So, do you think you can send reinforcements? Uasp Erbomee So your sending 400 ships to aid us? Uasp Erbomee Thank you. Uasp Erbomee Cut-scene and new info on mystery Here's the first cut-scene in Halo Wars. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35UQVwdplQo And here's a little more info on Keep It Clean. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSuaMduI3yM Baw Wee 01:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Grenade stuff I was gonna make a grenade that when you throw it it wraps around the enemies feet and then they get blown up by a half explosive,half chemical gas grenade.-Zeno Panthakree 02:34, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Side Thing So do you have the stuff for the side thing on articles for ships? Uasp Erbomee Thanks -Uasp Erbomee Okay. --Uasp Erbomee I've looked at them before. ---Uasp Erbomee Yup It was awesome. I didn't like how they made the Grunts look, they look like a cross between a troll and a midget. Did you also like the Halo 3 Recon trailer? Yup again Ya Baracuss helped me with it. Huh I might change mine, I don't know. I guess Those are some good suggestions. By the way do you have Columbus Day off? Recon Ya I know. It's even cooler because you get to play as an ODST. No, what's X-play? No wonder I haven't heard of it, I don't get that channel. Awesome website though. Wow That's were we have our differences, I have good internet connection, but few T.V. channels. While you have bad internet connection, but lots of T.V. channels. And? How'd ya like it?-- Sweet Sounds like a plan to me. Now what. Well it was just a slide show. As I had stated it was my first one so give me a while! Everyone starts like that. Pretty soon I might have some Halo Machinima!-- Ok -- Yup... by the way, have you heard anything from Zeno or Usap? I think they continued our RPing without us (LOL), cause I went to their talk pages and saw that they were still fighting the Zalcrans on Zalcronia!-- Hmm... ok then. You goin to make yourself a sig like Baw Wee and I?-- Mine's just a line from a song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlNaGvsGjzw&NR=1.-- Nice Awesome sig!